Merry Christmas, Erza
by Kirihara-sama
Summary: "Merry Christmas, Erza" Natsu beamed with a faint blush, "Now that you know who gave you the gift will you compliment me for the next three hours?"


Hi, everyone. This is a new Christmas fic that **NxE-Forever** and I worked together on.

Inspired by **Kuroyagi's** Memento XD

**NxE-Forever**: Kuro, remember when you asked me if i was going to get a fic out for Christmas? Well, I said no but on Christmas itself my cuz and i got a Christmas fic XD

**Kirihara-sama**: Well, then Kuro, hope you liked the story. Everyone else to XD

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas, Erza<p>

"Hey, Gray who are you going to get a present for?" Lucy asked him as they entered the guild in the morning.

"Huh? What present for whom?" Gray grumbled, frowning.

"It's Christmas in two days, Gray. Surely you haven't forgotten the guild's new addition to the Christmas celebration," Lucy replied, frowning a little at Gray's morning grumpiness.

"Er…of course I haven't forgotten. Wait a moment, I'll be back," Gray looked around the guild for his usual sparring partner.

"Gajeel! Fight me!" Natsu screamed at Gajeel from the table he was sitting at.

"No time for fighting, Flame Brain, do you know what's the new addition for the Christmas celebration is?" Gray asked frantically.

"You mean the secret Santa, right Gray?" Erza asked from behind them.

"W-w-what secret Santa?" Natsu stuttered, scared of getting punched in the face by Erza.

"It's part of the Christmas celebration where you buy a gift for someone but you don't tell them that you are the person who bought it for them," Lucy sighed, "Master has a huge bag on the second floor, so that after you buy the gift you can put it in there so no one will know what you bought."

"Oh…but if no one knows what we bought, who will get the gift?" Natsu asked her, stupidly.

"Arg! Natsu, just buy a gift for someone, wrap it up, writing who you want to give the present to and put it into the bag Master will do the rest," Lucy sighed and tried to explain what he had to do.

"Erza, what are you doing in the guild so early?" Gray asked her, "Don't you have some mission to go to?"

"Master cancelled all Christmas missions and Jellal and his guild are coming over to celebrate with us so I'm here to welcome them," Erza answered, looking to the door to see if they have arrived yet.

"Crime Sorcière is coming here?" Natsu exclaimed in shock, "Jellal is coming here?" "Yes, is there a problem with that?" Erza stared at him with narrowed eyes. Natsu looked back at her with clear concern in his eyes causing Erza to be taken aback with a faint blush. "N-n-no, nothing, come on Gray, let's go buy the gifts for the guild," Natsu called out to Gray and the both of them ran out of the guild.

Lucy sighed and sat at the table with Erza. Natsu was really one hell of a guy who leaves everything to the last minute. Just as Erza was about to start asking Lucy about her presents, the guild door opened and a cold gust of wind entered the guild. All heads turned towards the culprit who opened the door. A blue-headed guy stood in the doorway, flanked by two girls.

"Jellal…" Erza whispered before she could stop herself.

The trio stepped in the guild and the door slammed shut behind them. They shook the snow from their hair and looked around the guild.

"Erza, it's good to see you again," Jellal greeted her as Meredy and Ultear smiled in response.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Jellal, Meredy and Ultear," Erza smiled at each of them in return, "Master was expecting you and thank you for joining us in our Christmas celebration."

"Thanks for inviting us, it's our pleasure," Ultear replied as Jellal interrupted.

"But we can't stay here for long," he said.

"We understand," Erza nodded, "You can put your gifts in the big bag in the second floor. Master will give them out during the Secret Santa addition on Christmas."

"Meredy! Juvia is so glad to see you again," Juvia ran to hug her as she saw Meredy.

"Juvia-san!" Meredy screamed and went to hug Juvia.

Jellal, Ultear and Erza turned to see the two mages already chatting loudly. They smiled, at least the awkwardness between them melted a little.

Jellal nodded at Erza and the three of them walked up the stairs to have a chat with the Master, leaving an excited Juvia and Meredy downstairs.

**~ Christmas Day ~**

It was finally Christmas and the guild was slowly getting noisier by the minute. Everyone had woken up early to gather in the guild. The members of the two guilds were waiting to see what kind of presents they would get. Mirajane had put out all the presents under the Christmas tree on the stage. Everyone was seated on the benches around the stage.

"Merry Christmas, to everyone and Crime Sorcière, we're all glad that you could make it here to celebrate Christmas with us," Mirajane gave everyone the opening speech.

"The pleasure is all ours, Mira…Master Makarov," Jellal answered before looking around for his guild members.

Ultear was sitting beside him, looking slightly uncomfortable at being at Fairy Tail. Meredy was already talking to Juvia and Gray on the other side of the room. Even Natsu had greeted him that morning and Jellal hoped that it meant that he was already forgiven. Mira smiled at everyone as she walked up to the Christmas tree on the stage. She took the mic and there was only a spotlight shining on her as the rest of the guild was plunged into darkness.

One by one she called the members of the two guilds onto the stage to take their presents. The respective mages walked up to the stage and took their presents from the Master and walked down again to open the presents away from the curious eyes of their Master. Even the three Crime Sorcière members got presents much to their surprise.

Soon, everyone got their presents and Mira had started singing to let the party begin. Erza walked around the guild, looking around for Jellal only to find him partying with Elfman and Lisanna. She smiled to herself. It has been a few months since their decision on the beach. Erza was pretty much happy with their decision and now she has moved on, considering the choices of finding a new love though she might already have one that she takes interest in.

She looked around again watching the others enjoying themselves. As she was about to finish a 360 degree glance around the guild, she caught sight of the lovable fire dragon slayer. He was sitting there all by himself watching the other guild members dancing around happily with a small grin on his face. From that small grin, Erza knew something was bothering him. She smiled and walked up to him.

"Natsu?" she called him out. Natsu immediately jerked out of his thoughts and turned to look at Erza.

"Erza?" Natsu exclaimed.

Erza chuckled and asked, "Mind if I sit here?"

Natsu smiled and patted the space beside him. Erza grinned and settled down beside Natsu.

"You received only two presents?" Natsu asked looking at the two neatly wrapped boxes placed on the table.

"Yeah. What about you?" Erza asked, searching for Natsu's presents.

"I got more than you!" Natsu proudly announced, pulling out a bag full of unwrapped presents, "My favourite present is this!"

Natsu held out a 15 cm long, red dragon statue in his hands.

Erza smiled, "Glad you like it, Natsu."

Natsu eyes widened, "You mean you gave me this?"

Erza nodded.

"Thanks, Erza! I will keep it forever," Natsu replied, giving his toothy grin as Erza blushed faintly.

"So Erza aren't you going to open up your presents?" Natsu asked with anticipation.

"Maybe I should," Erza said picking up a box wrapped with a green wrapper. She gently tore the wrapper off, revealing a cardboard box.

She opened the box and found a teddy bear plush toy in it. Erza blushed and carried the teddy bear, hugging it in the process.

"You like teddy bears?" Natsu asked with a smile.

"Yes, they are pretty cute and cuddly," Erza answered in her cute chibi form.

"The giver must know your taste," Natsu said.

"Jellal really knows what to give," Erza said.

"Jellal? How do you know he gave you this?" Natsu asked. Erza smiled and showed the paws of the bear. The initial 'J' was written on the right paw while the initial 'E' was written on the left paw.

"J stands for Jellal" Erza said with a grin.

Natsu frowned, slightly. Erza noticing that frown, asked, "Is something wrong?"

"You seem to really love it…" Natsu replied.

Erza stared at Natsu, "Well it shouldn't really matter to you since you didn't get me anything."

Natsu was about to say something but immediately decided to keep quiet. Erza placed down the bear and continued to the next present. She gently unwrapped the present, revealing a small, velvet black box.

Erza gasped in shock as she thought, 'Who gives such a box for a Christmas gift.'

Natsu saw Erza holding the box in her hands and smiled in sudden happiness.

"Open it, open it, open it," he urged her, almost jumping around in excitement.

Slowly, Erza opened the cover of the box, to see a silver bracelet in it. Her name, 'ERZA', was engraved in it and near the clasp there was a small, glossy red heart pendant. Erza's mouth opened in shock.

"It's beautiful…" she mumbled, before asking, "Who would give me such a beautiful thing?"

"I know who…" Natsu gave his cheeky smile.

"Who? Tell me," Erza commanded him.

"I can't. He said to keep it a secret," Natsu pouted slightly.

"Just tell me," Erza narrowed her eyes at him.

"Nope," he stuck out his tongue at her.

"Are you close with him? Is he from this guild? Do I know him?" Erza shot out her questions quickly.

"Yeah we're close and he is from the guild," Natsu pretended to think, delaying his answer for her last question, "I think you know him…"

Seeing Erza glare at him, Natsu changed his answer, "Er…I mean y-yes you know him. He holds you close to his heart but he doesn't know if you do the same."

Erza blushed and stuttered a little, "Tell me who he is, now, Natsu."

"How about a deal, Erza?" Natsu smirked at her a little as he asked.

"Yes, just tell me who that is," Erza answered him.

"The deal is that you have to compliment me for the next three hours if I tell you his name," Natsu explained his deal.

"What? No!" Erza almost shouted.

"Okay. I thought you wanted to know who gave you the bracelet. I think you don't want to know his name anymore," Natsu smiled at her.

"Arg…ok fine," Erza grumbled just as Mira interrupted everyone in the guild.

"Min-na (everyone), I have placed three mistletoes in the guild and you guys need to know what you need to do. Look up everyone and find for them," Mirajane spoke into the mic as spotlights moved around the guild trying to locate the three mistletoes.

Erza and Natsu looked up and saw that there was a mistletoe right above them and that there was a spotlight glaring at them from above.

"Huh? What are we supposed to do?" Natsu squinted at the light above.

"Mira…" Erza growled lightly.

"The first couple to be found is…Natsu and Erza!" Mirajane announced, just as the other two spot lights stopped, "The other two couples are…Gajeel and Levy and Juvia and Lucy."

"G-gajeel-kun…" Levy stuttered.

"I have to kiss the bookworm, tch," Gajeel glared at Mira.

"Go Juvia," Gray cheered.

'I cannot disappoint my Gray-sama,' Juvia thought to herself as she blushed.

"Good luck, Lucy," Gray laughed at his friend.

"You may kiss your partner now," Mira giggled evilly.

"Let's get this over and done with, bookworm," Gajeel told her and slowly moved forward.

"Y-y-yes," Levy blushed furiously and moved closer to him.

Slowly, they closed the gap between the two of them and their lips touched. The guild cheered them on but the couple broke apart quickly. Gajeel was looking around like nothing happened and Levy was blushing as she looked everywhere except at him.

"It's our turn now, Lucy," Juvia said as she turned to her.

"Why do you look so interested in it?" Lucy moved back a little.

"Juvia cannot disappoint her Gray-sama," Juvia said and quickly kissed Lucy.

When they parted, Lucy fainted with a red face.

"Knocked out," Happy entered and told everyone before flying into the guild.

"Way to go, guys," Gray smiled and Juvia smiled at him, love-struck.

"Now, it's your turn, Erza and Natsu," Mira announced to the guild.

Erza looked at Natsu with a blush on her face. Natsu, too, was blushing as he closed the gap between the two of them. Erza was taken aback by Natsu action however Natsu held both of her to prevent her from moving away. Natsu moved forward slowly and pressed his lips to hers. He kissed gently yet fiercely. Erza felt butterflies flying in her stomach as she slowly forgot of the world , closing her eyes slowly to kiss Natsu back.

Natsu was surprised by Erza's move but smiled in happiness. While kissing her back passionately, he took the bracelet, which was on the table, into his hands. Slowly, he slipped the bracelet into her hand. Erza feeling something slipped into her hand, pulled away from the kiss to look at her hands.

"Merry Christmas, Erza" Natsu beamed with a faint blush, "Now that you know who gave you the gift will you compliment me for the next three hours?"

Erza looked at Natsu. Her eyes were stung with tears.

"Erza?" Natsu gasped, quickly raising up his hands, "It okay if you don't want to do it! You don't need to cry!"

Erza smiled lightly at his reaction before wiping the tears off.

"Idiot," she mumbled as she threw her arms around him.

"That's not a compliment, Erza!" Natsu whined as he hugged her back.

"My idiot…"Erza whispered into Natsu's ear before closing her eyes to relax in Natsu's embrace.

"Natsu and Erza?" the guild exclaimed in shock as Mira Jellal knowingly.

Behind Jellal, Erza could see Jellal smiling.

'Glad that you found your other half…your happiness, Erza," Jellal thought in his mind.

* * *

><p>Hope all of you enjoyed the story. Read and Review XD<p>

Enjoy,  
>NxE-Forever and Kirihara-sama <p>


End file.
